The Choice
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: Three-year-old-David asks his parents for something he wants, but in the end, Elias leaves the decision to his wife.


**Hey guys. I haven't been up for updating anything, but I got motivation to write something like this. Hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

David was three years old. It'd only be a few months until his fourth birthday and he could finally begin preschool. But for the moment, he laid belly down on the grass, his parents sitting on the deck, keeping him in their sight. His mother, Cheyanne, hummed a soft melody as she knitted a ruby-shaded string of yarn through her fingers as his father, Elias, kept his eyes on both his wife and child. David stopped picking at the grass and chewed on his lip thoughtfully before standing up and walking towards his mother and father. "Hey, munchkin," His mom greeted, "Ready to head in?"

"Mommy, daddy, can I..." David thought of the word he was looking for, "Ask something?"

"Anything, kiddo."

"Where do babies come from?"

Cheyanne paused, "Um... I... I think your dad might know."

Elias snickered for only a short moment until David questioned, "Dad?"

"I... Have no idea either. But I'm sure you'll know someday."

Their son murmured, almost in disappointment, "But I wanna know now so I can have a little brother."

Cheyanne and Elias looked at each other for a moment, Elias responding, "You want a little brother?"

"Yeah!" David's face lit up with a smile, "I want someone to share my playhouse with, my toys, my snacks..."

Cheyanne laughed, "What about a sister?"

"Mm... I guess so... But a brother sounds even better because then I can teach him how to fight and protect himself!"

The mother looked at her lover, nodding with a warm smile, "I'm sure we can squeeze in another boy in this family."

Elias forced a smile, but it came out as a nervous one, "We certainly can." Not that he didn't want to have another child, but he was concerned for Cheyanne's health in doing so. In the years that he's spent with her, she's already had three miscarriages, two before David's birth, and one after, which wrecked her deeply and made her spiral into an episode of depression and guilt. Due to the tragedies of their unborn children, Cheyanne was broken, both her body and her mind. She'd take the blame for not taking enough care of herself, not giving Elias a son or a daughter to be the father of, and deep down, he could feel his wife's fear of not giving David what he wants. But if she did, it'd be some miracle.

That night, after they put David to bed, Cheyanne and Elias both sat in silence, deep in thought. Normally, Cheyanne was one for falling asleep right when she got under the covers, but she was sitting up straight, eyes wide open. It was uncomforting for a while, and the silence was broken when she finally took Elias' hand in hers, nudging up close to him for some sort of comfort. He already knew what she was thinking about.

"Cheyanne, it's your choice," He began, running his free hand through her blonde locks of hair.

"I know, I know..." She murmured, "But I don't want to have to... Go through that again if I fail... It hurts me, Eli. More than anything." She looked up at him, "How would you feel though? If we had another kid?"

"It wouldn't bother me, I guess. I'm happy with David, I'd be happy if we had another one. But how would you feel?"

"Fuck, I don't know... I want... Sometimes I want to try again. To maybe have a little girl... So I can dress her up, watch her grow to be a strong woman. But..." Cheyanne's voice broke as she moved closer to rest her head on Elias' chest, "I don't want to lose another one. I don't want to have to go through that again. I just... I want to go through those months actually feeling the baby kick. I want to see that bump instead of blood. I want it to stay in there while we guess if it'll be a boy or a girl, and when those months of waiting are finally over... I want to hold it... I just want to see it and call it ours..."

Elias rubbed her head and sighed gently through his nose, "I feel the same way, Cheyanne." He paused to plant a kiss on her forehead, "But it's your call. Do you want to try again?"

Cheyanne was overcome with soft sobs for a few minutes before she could come up with an answer. Finally, she raised her head just a little so she could brush the tears off her face, "Let's... Let's try to make a little boy."

When Elias saw the smile on her lips, he grinned wearily, "What about that little girl you were talking about?"

"You've always thought it'd be a girl."

"Well don't act like you've never thought like that before. We both agreed on the name Leanne when you had David, and you've stuck to that name if we ever had another one."

Cheyanne laughed, "Okay, okay. He was a bit of a surprise... But this time I'm sort of thinking it _could_ be another boy. And if it is, we name him Logan."

"'Logan', huh?"

"You picked 'David', mister. It'll be my turn to pick now."

"Good name."

Cheyanne rested her head down, her smile growing sleepy along with her eyes, "And maybe this time we'll be lucky enough to give David that little brother he wants."

"Or sister."

* * *

 **Not the best I've written so far, but it gave me a little motivation to write again so yay :3**


End file.
